The Half-Avatar: Experimentation
by Dr.BlackCoffee
Summary: Set in our time and loosely based. Kylee Mizuho, An Anglo-Japanese 15-year old girl who likes to ski and play hockey living in England is sent to Bending school where she unravels a secret and is hunted down. Will she save the students and save the world? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

...

...

When I was a toddler, my grandmother used to tell me a story of great warriors who had great powers in the time when men walked with spirits. It was a time of the conquest, where the men dedicated their lives to their homeland but wished for peaceful world. My grandmother told me the warriors manipulated elements of the world and sought new age, where men can live in peace. They used their powers to create peace, but eventually, it was used for fighting.

According to my grandmother, our family was able to bend elements too. However, due to the long lasting war and men detaching themselves from spirits, the powers of these warriors began to fade. As time passed, the stories of men manipulating elements in their power were seen as myths, and the existence of spirits was ignored as well.

However, recently a secret organization created a school where children with these powers of warriors can enroll, and learn to control their powers and start to open their eyes to the spirit world. These children were selected from families who had a history of having such powers. We never knew we had this mythical history in our family until a letter was left on our doorstep.

* * *

(A/N) This is my first Fanfiction based loosely on Avatar: The Last Airbender and Hogwarts. I hope you will all like it! I wrote all my ideas down so another update should come up real soon!


	2. 1 Letter from Supermarket

**It was on sun boiling Monday morning in August.**

"Kylee?" My mother called me from downstairs while I was changing upstairs. I shared my room with my 12-year-old sister Rayna while the eldest, 20-year-old brother Tiger got his own room to study for his exams.

"Coming mum! Coming! Just getting this damn socks on!" I shouted down below where the kitchen was located. I picked up the clean white sock lying on the floor and pulled them onto my pale foot. I wore denim leggings and white t-shirt, then went downstairs.

In the kitchen, my mum was brewing tea while my brother was eating toast. My mum is a petite English woman with brown hair and slightly tanned skin petite form. She also has these brown eyes that almost looked like burning amber. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Morning Kylee, how was your sleep?" She asked while handing me tea.

I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Good I suppose," I answered while taking a hold of my mug and sipped the contents inside. "How was your sleep mum?"

Before my mum opened her mouth, Tiger slipped in.

"I want to say I couldn't sleep well last night since someone was making a hell of a noise." He said while brimming his thick glasses up his temple, and eyed mum.

Mum opened her eyes wide and cried.

"Tiger!" She said, "What kind of joke is it saying it to your mother!"

Tiger only raised his arm in defence and backed away in his seat.

"Okay! I was only joking mum! Anyway Kylee," he said, "You didn't ask me how I slept last night didn't you?"

I only rolled my eyes in response.

"Of course, I was asking you later, duh!"

Tiger only chuckled. He was our mastermind in the family. Well, you would kind of expect that if he was wearing those thick nerdy glasses, but he was a genius before he started wearing glasses anyway so I can have no say in that. Tiger always joked around whenever he had time now he cooped up in his own room studying. Once he exasperated that the word "Studying" were made from words "Students Dying". At least that was a good joke.

After we joked around we were silent, and didn't speak a word to each other, kept our own business. Mother kept standing there in front of the kettle staring at tea leaves with darkening look as if shadows were forming on her face with dark aura around her though she was standing in the way of the sun, and Tiger kept nibbling on the toast bit by bit in small bites, fidgeting his glasses taking them off and on. I sat down with toast in one hand but looking at these two, I knew something was wrong. I held the toast on my plate and spoke up.

"Mum, Tiger, it's obvious that you are hiding something. What are you hiding?" I said while eyeing them. Tiger stopped fidgeting and his toast was in his mouth while mum sighed and turned around, holding an envelope in her hand.

"Open it" She softly whispered and laid the envelope on the table. Everyone was quiet until I spoke up.

"Mum, it's from Tesco. Why do I need to open Tesco's envelope to see how many points you won for buying so many Olives? (A/N Tesco is a supermarket chain in England)

Mother closed her eyes and shook her head silently while Tiger groaned.

"Kylee, do you remember the stories your grandmother have told you about?" Mother asked while opening the Tesco envelope on her own. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's about some warriors with powers that can manipulate elements and all that right?" I answered and my mum nodded. She sighed again and took the letter out.

"Then you must know that our family once had these powers." She said and handed me the letter. "Just read it."

I held the letter in my hands. It was brown paper as if tea bag was stamped on the paper to make it look old, and the seal was of a lotus. I cracked the seal and opened the letter.

 _To The Family of Mizuho,_

 _Many years ago, mankind walked side by side with spirits. They helped each other out and worked together when it was necessary, by respecting each other and praising each other. Mankind was able to seek wisdom from loved ones who passed away, and gained knowledge from spirits. Thus, a form of civilisation began to emerge. They built towns, trade systems, beauty, and finally warfare._

 _All this perfect world was broken from the creation of war as human greed for wealth began to grow. Mankind clashed against each other, and the world was soaked with sickening stench of blood._

 _To stop Mankind from destroying this world, the spirits gave powers to strong men and women who had been the most virtuous and respectful to the spirits. They were each given power that can manipulate the element. These powers were given to stop mankind from fighting and to create peace._

 _However, the humble servants of spirits began to feel greed for blood and started to use their power to fight. The spirits saw to this and gave all four elemental power to one human who did not fight or joined the war at all. They named him the avatar, for the avatar was the bridge between the two worlds. The avatar was to maintain balance and peace in both worlds._

 _Despite this fact that mankind had this power, as time went by, mankind began to detach from spirits, and only its form was left. This caused the elemental power to fade as well. People feared this power and exterminated them as witches. In the end, the power of bending elements ceased to exist, and only legends and myths it was preserved in._

 _However, Governor Raymond has researched these myths and has had dreams of recreating these people with power once again. He has found out that your family had these powers and he would be happy if you let your child between 11 and 18 to enrol our school where many children with these powers are with you._

 _This school has been in extremely good progress for the last eight years. Your children will also have an academic education so when they graduate, they can go on to have a suitable job for them._

 _It would be our honour to serve and teach your children with the powers of the ancient._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Master Halmar,_

 _Secretary to Governor Raymond._

I read it out loud as my mum and Tiger listened with great interest. After I finished, there was a long silence. Nobody spoke a word. Until my brother started laughing so loud suddenly that I jumped in my seat.

"Tiger! What the hell man!" I said while tossing crumbs of toast at him. He was still laughing but it gradually died away. He looked at me with his blue eyes behind the glass screen and it twinkled like a laughing star.

"Well Kylee, I think it's time to go to this school." He said while taking a glug from his mug.

"You say that as if you knew this letter was coming," I said with cold tone. "This is obviously a prank mum, who would send a serious letter in Tesco envelope anyway?"

"Maybe because this school is a secret and nobody is allowed to know about it." Said my mother as she sat down.

"Yeah, but-"I stopped speaking as I looked at my mum and brother's face. Both were calm with eyes shining as if they knew something and couldn't wait to spill it out.

"Okay, it's obvious you guys are hiding something. What is it?"

Mother sighed as she stared down the table.

"Okay, Kylee just relax before I say something that will be shocking to you." She said as she inhaled and exhaled really loudly, but my brother couldn't contain what he wanted to say.

"I went to this school since year seven" (A/N Year seven start from when you are 11/12 year old.)

….

…

…

..

.

There was a sudden smash on the floor as the plate flew down while the chair flew down as well.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled as I slammed the table with my fist, "YOU WENT TO THIS NONSENSE SCHOOL AND I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT?"

"Kylee, calm down," My mother softly soothed me. "We only did that to take care of you and Rayna, so you wouldn't go bragging how you got this power to the public. It is strictly forbidden to let those who don't have these powers know it truly exists. We only did it to protect you. That is why we lied to you and Reyna that our brother had to go to a boarding school for elites."

"SHUT UP MUM! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS SCHOOL! I-"

My Brother stopped me ranting by raising his arms over his chest.

"Kylee. Let me show you how it's done." He said, and circled his fingers elegantly. A big round ball made of tea floated from my mug and circled around my head, smelling like old brown paper and circled around my mum's eyes. Her eyes shone like the small flame lit on a candle, burning brightly. The water moved around in circular motion as it hovered around my brother's elegantly twisting fingers.

"You can manipulate water."

Tiger nodded, and then guided the water back to my mug without making a splash.

"Tiger is only the name to cover up my real name Kylee." He said while resting his chin on the table. "It's actually Taiga, as in the river."

* * *

(A/N) Yes, Taiga in Japanese is the river. I'll be throwing more names other than Japanese though so do not worry!

大河 Taiga

光菜 Rayna

海利 Kai-lee

水穂 but actually 水火Mizuho

I'm just playing around with words I guess.


	3. 2 Revealing debate

Nobody spoke to each other the whole morning. Kylee was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind tried to remember what had happened this morning. Her family has elemental powers, her brother can manipulate water, and she was going to this school. Sudden shock physically and mentally made her go all stiff, not knowing how to react or what to say. Her mother explained about her family, that her family was able to manipulate fire. That was why my sister was named Rayna, as in ray of light.

There was also the reason why she couldn't accept this turn of even so quite easily since she had shown no such kind of powers. She was born to have no powers like her mother and father. Rayna and Taiga were able to manipulate fire and water respectively. She had none. Did the letter meant her to enrol? Did the letter make a mistake? A stream of tear came rolling down her azure eyes, and into her long black hair. The view came all fuzzy and blurry until she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

On Monday afternoon, my grandmother arrived. That was why my sister Reyna and father were not in when I woke up. I always hated mornings. My grandmother came over from Japan where my dad is originally is from. 12 hours of flight!? Heck, I can't even stand 3 hours of flight! My Grandmother Ine Mizuho was a small woman around the height where my belly button was, and squinty almond shaped eyes that make her eyes look like a line. As she smiles more wrinkles are formed around her eyes and lips as a bell of laughter like of child omits around the room. She hugged me tightly when I saw her in the hallway where my father was carrying a small luggage on his shoulders.

"My, you have grown so much." Whispered grandma in Japanese as she pulled back. "Every time I look at you, you look even more radiant!"

"Thanks, Grandmama" I replied as I patted her small muscled back. "You look well as always."

Grandmother chuckled as she moved on to hug Tiger.

"Now you little typhoon, let me look at you. Oh! You look so much like your father when he was young! I'll tell you later when your father had-"

"Mother!" Cried my dad as he laid the luggage on the floor. "Don't embarrass me in front of my kids!"

Tiger and I laughed so much that our stomachs started to hurt a little. Well, that's what your parents do. Number one job? Annoy your kids whenever you can. Tiger side glanced at me and winked.

"Wait for Grandma, what did dad have when he-"

"STOP!"

Everyone just kept laughing while Dad was fuming with his broad chest pumping loudly.

We all sat around the table I the dining room. My father was at the head of the table while my Grandmother was at the opposite end. To my Father's right was my mum and Tiger, and to his left was Rayna and I. Rayna kept texting secretly under the table while the meeting was taking place. My father was arguing with Grandmother debating whether Rayna and I should go or not. Not that I cared anyway. I think Rayna thinks so too.

"Dad, I don't care about going to this school anyway," I said calmly, stopping the bickering between my Dad and Grandma.

"But Kylee," said my grandma. "This is the chance to revive mankind with powers! Don't you want to appease your ancestors!?"

"To hell with my ancestors." I retorted back. "I don't care about old traditions Grandma-ma. I don't care at all."

Father raised his arm and pointed at grandmother in triumph.

"See mother! Kylee agrees with me. If she doesn't want to go, then it's settled."

Grandmother did not seem to be convinced as she gazed at me.

"Well then, I want to ask Kylee. Do you have any friends you hang out with?" My grandmother asked as she tapped the table with her fingers. I avoided her gaze and looked down at the table. She was right. I don't have any friends. Maybe because I was always good at art. Maybe because I was good at Phys-Ed. Maybe because I just didn't fit in. I was always picked last for group work as well.

"See, Kylee has no one to hang around with. It for her best to hang around with children like her, the ones with same powers."

"Mother." My father stood up as he exhaled. "You heard what Tiger said. There are lots of fights in the school and are very dangerous."

"I know my little darlings are capable of fights Kai (father)." Replied grandma, "It's in our blood."

"Look, mother, I was all right with Tiger going since I personally taught him Aikido, but my daughters? They know aikido but they're girl's mother! I don't know what the kids at school would do to them!"

"What the hell dad!" I yelled. "Stop being sexist! I can still fight!"

"There are children with powers who would use it to fight you whether you are strong or not!" My father glared at me. "I am only doing my best being a dad Kylee."

"Mum," I asked as my mother closed her eyes. "Tell dad that I can fight."

Mother glanced at my dad then looked at me in the eye.

"Kylee, you know the risks. I would like to send you to this school to know more about our lost culture, but I also want you to be safe." She said calmly as she tried to make this debate more peaceful.

"Mum!"

"I'm afraid I have to stick with your father with this dear. I don't know what will happen to you."

Suddenly Tiger raised his hand and coughed for attention. Everyone turned around except Rayna who was still on her phone.

"Kylee, from what I hear is that you want to go to this school."

I got up from my seat in shock.

"What!? No! No, I don't want to go to this school! I don't care about my culture, I don't care about my power, I don't want to!" Tears began to stream down my cheeks. "I don't know what to do…"

Suddenly, Rayna spoke up.

"You are just scared, sis." Everyone looked down at the girl who was still texting. "I want to go too, but I'm a bit scared if I will like it there."

Mother stood up and circled around the table, then came behind us and held both our shoulders.

"If both of you want to go then it is absolutely fine by me."

Father started to speak but one glance from my mother he shut up. I sat down, glaring at the innocent table, as my mother hugged my shoulders. Her warm soothing hands calmed my anger away as I sat down again.

"Kylee, I know it's all so sudden but it is important for you to know about yourself, and that means learning about our old ancestral ways too." Mother said. "Tiger was happy there and I know and hope that you'd be happy there too."

I only smiled and nodded at them. I still felt aggravating annoyance towards my family from not telling me about it but was happy that they weren't completely freaked out as me.

"So, when do we start uh- you know packing?" I asked and Tiger answered while slouching on the chair.

"Tomorrow."

I groaned and slumped my head on the table. Unmoving.

This is another form of students dying I think.

* * *

(A/N) So, Rayna and Kylee is going to this school! Yippee! Wait, Hang on. I made them go to this school...Oh well


End file.
